banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Witchyworld
Witchyworld is the third level in Banjo-Tooie. It is a rundown, decrepit theme park with broken, dangerous rides and other unwelcome attractions. It had such a bad safety record it was closed down some time ago. It is run by deranged employees that will attack anyone on sight, as well as perverse purveyors running the disgusting food stands. Witchyworld also has strict constraints on taking out food off of the park's premise. Any food that Banjo and Kazooie try to sneak out of Witchyworld is immediately confiscated, unless a certain route is taken. The park is divided into four sections, not counting the entrance or Big Top; the Space Zone, the Haunted Zone, the Wild West Zone, and lastly another space-based zone called Area 51. Each "Zone" has different scenery and attractions. The Space Zone has the Saucer of Peril, Dodgem Dome, and the Star Spinner. The Wild West Zone has an inflatable bouncy castle called the Crazy Castle, and the Haunted Zone has the Dive of Death, the Inferno, the train station, and a freak-show consisting of an "Ancient Bearded Camel", a "Mighty Evil Dinosaur", and a "Weird Killer Alien". However most of the rides are out of service, and require a jolt of electricity from Mumbo to jump start them. The entrance is a locked gate located in the Pine Grove. It was originally meant to be in Banjo-Kazooie, but was put on hold due to time delays. Moves Learned *Pack Whack *Split-up *Airborne Egg Aiming Points of Interest *Area 51 *Big Top *Cactus of Strength *Crazy Castle *The Inferno *Haunted Caverns *Train Station *Salty Joe's Fries *Big Al's Hamburgers *Dodgems Dome *Saucer of Peril *Dive of Death *Star Spinner *Cave of Horrors *Tickets Cabin *Madame Grunty's Tent Collectibles Jiggies # Surviving the Dive of Death: One of the main attractions in the Horror Zone is an enormous tower titled the "Dive of Death". Banjo and Kazooie must climb to the very top of the tower and walk along an extremely narrow beam to pick up a Jiggy hovering at its end. # On Top the Spiral Slide in the Inferno: The Horror Zone also features a frightening "Inferno" ride, a tall tower with Hotheads speeding down it. The bear and bird must use their new Split-up ability to separate. Banjo must stand on a Shock Jump Pad switch, leaving Kazooie to grab a pair of Turbo Trainers and dash up the tower to recover the Jiggy. Humba Wumba's transformation is also required, as Van Banjo must pay before this challenge can be attempted. # Climbing the stars of the Star Spinner: Grunty's lack of care for her park has resulted in several of the rides losing their power, so Mumbo Jumbo must use his magic to revitalize this ride before the duo can try to reach the Jiggy. With power restored, Banjo and Kazooie can then scale the stars and pick up a Jiggy, located on a rotating metal planet. # Winning the Dodgems Challenge: Like the Star Spinner, the Dodgem Dome is out of Power and must be restored. Humba Wumba's transformational powers are also required, as Van Banjo must pay before this challenge can be attempted. Once they pay to play, Banjo and Kazooie can compete in Dodgems Challenge to win a Jiggy. # Riding the Saucer of Peril: Mumbo's magic is needed for the last time to restore power to the Saucer of Peril (given it has already been freed from Glitter Gulch Mine). After these requirements have been met, the Saucer of Peril will allow them to attempt his shooting mini-game round. # Ringing at the Cactus of Strength: In Western Land, Banjo and Kazooie must use the Bill Drill, Beak Buster, and Grenade Egg techniques to ring the bell and win the duo a Jiggy. # Re-inflating the Crazy Castle and Winning its Balloon Shoot Mini-game: Western Land's main attraction, the Crazy Castle, has been deflated. Banjo and Kazooie must split up to pump up the building and win a Jiggy prize in Gruntilda's Balloon Shoot mini-game. # Winning the Crazy Castle's Hoop Hurry Challenge: Only Kazooie can play the Hoop Hurry Challenge. The game is played simply by jumping through various rings around the room. # Rounding up the Boggy Children: In an unexpected throwback to Freezeezy Peak, Banjo and Kazooie run into Mrs. Boggy in the park entrance. She wants the pair to round up her three children: Groggy, Soggy, and Moggy. Soggy will go if the duo offers her a box of fries, while Moggy must be given a little discipline (a simple attack will do) to convince him to go back. Groggy demands burgers, but when he eats them, he becomes too obese to walk. Banjo must use his Taxi Pack to carry him back to Mrs. Boggy, who will give him a sound beating and give the duo a Jiggy. # Defeating Mr. Patch: The evil Mr. Patch is lurking inside the Big Top Tent, but Conga denies them access inside it until they bring him enough Tickets and show him mastery of the Airborne Egg Aiming skill. Once they do, they must defeat Mr. Patch. Jamjars Locations *'Split Up': Found at the back of the big tent. Allows you to use the Split Up pads. *'Whack Pack: '''Located in the desert area. Where the blow-up castle is, there are some Split Up pads. Use them to take control of Banjo and go up to the Jamjars silo where the Minjo is to learn Whack Pack. *'Air-Born Egg Aiming: Located in the Space Area. Glowbos #Inside Wumba's Wigwam. #On the path to the left of Mumbo's Skull. Jinjos #'''Area 51, behind a van door: The first Jinjo is trapped in Area 51, behind a Van Door. Banjo must transform to recover him. #'On the Big Top' Trapped atop the Big Top Tent. #'On the Dodgems Dome:' Standing on top of the dome. #'Alcove near Wumba's Wigwam:' Waiting in an alcove not far from Wumba's Wigwam. #'Inside a cell in Cave of Horrors:' In the Cave of Horrors, in an exhibit labeled "Weird Killer Alien." Extra Honeycombs *Inside Mumbo's Skull. *Take a ride across the rope over the Big Top to the Space Zone Tower, it's at the top of the tower. *The pump room for the jumping castle. Cheato Pages *In the Haunted Cavern, instead of going into the exhibit room continue along the winding path until you reach the end, jump up to a grip grab edge and climb along until you reach an alcove containing it. *Second prize for the Saucer of Peril. *Third, use the van to open the door inside The Inferno. Treble Clef In a van door in the Space Zone to the right. Mini-games *Dodgems Challenge *Hoop Hurry Challenge *Balloon Burst Challenge *Saucer of Peril Ride Characters *Big Al *Salty Joe *Conga *Gobi *Scrut *Mrs. Boggy *Groggy *Soggy *Moggy *Saucer of Peril *Gruntilda (not seen, but in the Madame Grunty Tent) Enemies *Beehive *Jippo Jim *Fruity *Hothead *Minjo *Mr. Patch (Boss) Shortcuts to Other Worlds *The top of the Area 51 sector leads to Oogle Boogle's Cave in Terrydactyland. Taking this exit allows you to sneak food out of Witchyworld. *The top of the Space Zone leads to Glitter Gulch Mine's Fuel Depot. Trivia *In the dumpster outside of Banjo's House in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts are several tickets that read "Witchyworld Admit 1", much like the one's used to enter Conga's Bigtop. One of these tickets also appears as an item in a Jinjo Fetch mission in the Terrarium of Terror. Also floating outside of the Terranium of Terror are bilboards advertising Witchyworld. *The Information signposts outside of Witchyworld say the following: **# "The Theme Park Witchyworld is closed due to an appalling safety record. Once the authorities have been bribed we will reopen soon. Thank You." **# "Anyone who rides all the quality attractions and survives are entitled to join the Witchyworld Fan club. Current Club Members - 0" **# "The management accepts no responsibility for the thieving pickpockets that it employs within Witchyworld." **Witchyworld's Mumbo House has horns and takes a devil-like apperance, fitting for it's location in The Inferno. **A sign advertising a seemingly defunct ride the Flume of Doom next to Witchyworld's entrance has 2 skulls eerily similar to either Mumbo Token or that of Mingy Jongo. **This is the only level in the game that doesn't have an underwater variation, although it is possible to go underwater in the pool under the Dive of Death. **This world was originally intended for Banjo-Kazooie, but was pulled out due to time restrictions Names in Other Languages Gallery Witchyworld 1.jpg|The Big Top Tent Witchyworld 2.jpg|The Wild West Zone Witchyworld 3.jpg|Saucer of Peril in the Space Zone Witchyworld 4.jpg|Area 51 Witchyworld 5.jpg|The Horror Zone Witchyworld 6.jpg|The Dodgems Challenge in The Inferno Witchyworld 7.jpg|Salty Joe's Fries stall witchyworld 8.jpg|Big Al's Hamburgers stall ss-banjo-tooie-xbla-inferno.jpg|Bowser's face in The Inferno? de:Hexhexpark Category:Jamjars Locations